


Need You Now

by AllyUnabridged



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance, fake not dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyUnabridged/pseuds/AllyUnabridged
Summary: In a world where their love is forbidden, Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba seize whatever moments alone together that they can.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Smutember 2020 Sailor Moon Fandom





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: For this final week of Smutember, I chose the trope "Fake NOT Dating." To me, the perfect setting for that is Season 1, with a canon-divergent AU in which Usagi and Mamoru started dating before the other Senshi show up but can't reveal to anyone that they're in a relationship due to pressure from Luna on Usagi and Mamoru's distrust of pretty much everyone except her. That idea intrigued me to the point where it's actually going to become a much longer story, but I chose to do a "pre-outtake" of sorts for Smutember because, folks, that one's probably going to be longer than I can manage to write in a week! So, stay tuned for more in this universe after SOSN takes off and I get a few more projects in my queue taken care of.
> 
> Thanks so much to Ninjette-Twitch for the beta and convincing me that doing this "pre-outtake" idea in the first place wasn't completely crazy! You have her to thank that this story exists at all right now. As always, reviews are love!
> 
> Disclaimer: This work of fiction uses characters and settings in no way owned by me, and I am not attempting to make money off of it.

Sailor Moon alighted on one of the tallest rooftops in Minato City, her narrowed eyes taking in the concrete expanse dotted with utility structures. Red lights glowed around the edges of the building, giving the roof eerie shadows unrelieved by the brighter city lights below. She carefully made her way toward the center, where a tangle of pipes and whirring mechanicals connected the various utility rooms. When she reached the corner of the closest, a gloved hand shot out and gripped her upper arm.

“Were you followed?”

She was expecting it, yet still she had to stifle the squeal that wanted to break loose. Turning it into a snort instead, she felt her tense muscles relax.

“Of course not,” she countered even as she was pulled against a firm chest. “I told Luna I was going to patrol a little after the battle. She’s proud of my initiative.”

Sailor Moon was sure that even in the dim red light, he could see her eyes roll at the naïveté of her guardian. His chuckle rumbled against her shoulder. She turned to look at him fully, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. That was the signal for both of them. Transformations dropped, they melted together for a kiss. Her hands crept up to grip his black shirt, handfuls of crisp cotton.

His mouth slanted over hers, lips soft yet firm and so familiar by this point. Usagi opened hers to him, allowing him to slide his tongue against hers for a moment. Finally, they drew apart just enough to take in air in deep gulps. She studied what little she could see of his face in the dim light.

“I’m sorry about this afternoon, Mamo-chan. I hope the stain will come out.”

She felt him shrug beneath her hands, another laugh building between them because what else could they do? At the same time, his grip on her waist tightened and his lips twisted in a semblance of the smile she loved. She missed that smile.

Even though battles had been more difficult when it was just the two of them, most of all she missed being able to spend time with him after a fight without worrying about interference. Her thoughts darkened for a moment as she thought about the offers of help she’d received from her teammates, none of whom seemed to think she could handle a simple patrol on her own. Mamoru’s next words jarred her out of her thoughts.

“The pants will be fine. I’m sorry, too. I hope you know I didn’t mean anything I said. Right?” His voice pleaded with her to believe him as his thumbs rubbed circles through the thin pink fabric of her dress.

This was their ritual now. Minutes of reassurance once they could reunite, always following cruel words and actions flung at each other in public. Usagi has to admit to herself that she was exhausted by the public faces they had to present, although she would never tell him. As long as he wanted to keep his identity a secret, she couldn’t let Luna or the other three Senshi know her true feelings for either Mamoru or Tuxedo Mask. She also knew that she had to keep the secret so that her erstwhile guardian and team wouldn’t try to separate the two of them. They never believed her when she said that Tuxedo Mask could be an ally.

Usagi lifted a hand to Mamoru’s cheek. “Of course I know you didn’t mean what you said.” It had stung, of course. But she’d seen the look in his eyes, the same misery she felt that they had to do this. That had soothed her nerves as much as the situation allowed.

She wished she could see him in full light, see the love she knew was in his eyes for her when they weren’t pretending. However, they didn’t dare. All it would take was someone they knew seeing them together to bring down the whole mirage they’d so carefully constructed for months. So they were consigned to the shadows, at least until their mutual goal was met. Find the Moon Princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal, and then defeat the Dark Kingdom. Only then could they openly be together.

“I missed you.”

He buried his face in her neck, one of her ponytails sliding over his shoulder as if to embrace him as well. Usagi threaded her fingers through his dark, silky hair, over and over, as she felt his lips press small butterfly kisses that made her stomach flip and jump in anticipation 

“I missed you, too.”

It didn’t matter that they saw each other practically every day. Their encounters were never enough. They couldn’t really talk, touch, kiss…

Usagi tugged at Mamoru’s hair to make him lift his head. The small kisses were wonderful, but what she needed was to feel his mouth on hers once more. This kiss was a desperate meeting of lips and tongues, hands stroking, squeezing, fondling. No touch was off limits, as if they were trying to cram a lifetime of caresses into each movement.

At one point, he spun her around to press her against the concrete wall beside them. Usagi barely felt the roughness through the thin material of her dress. Instead, all of her attention was on Mamoru’s body pressed against every inch of hers. The ridge of his growing erection pressed into her stomach as his fingers danced over her breasts and his lips burned against her throat again, this time in trailing, open-mouthed kisses.

Usagi’s own hands and mouth were just as busy. She followed the lines of his pecs and abs with one hand while keeping her grip on his hair with the other, her lips teasing the shell of his ear. Her trailing hand dipped lower to rub against his erection, causing him to press into her harder and moan into her neck.

They rarely went farther than this, but this time his hands moved to her waist and lifted her up, his hips now pinning her to the wall. Her hands clutched his shoulders to steady herself, and she wrapped her legs around his hips instinctually so that his erection was pressed directly against her damp crotch.

“Mamo-chan!” she panted, grinding against him for the friction she craved.

“Shhhh. We don’t want attention.”

His hands slid over her hips and down her thighs until he reached the edge of her skirt, now bunched up between them. Eager fingers pushed aside the soft fabric, found the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, and tormented her in the sweetest way. She squirmed and bit back a moan, her fingers biting into his shoulders.

He covered her mouth with his own again, swallowing her cries. At the same time, his hips began to move, and he thrusted against her, over and over. The angle was just right to start building the delicious pressure she craved. One of his hands slipped between them nudging aside her underwear and rubbing in just the right spot, while the other found a ponytail and wrapped it around and around his fingers, then used it to pull her head to the side with a pleasurable tug, exposing her neck for his mouth again.

Usagi shattered into a million pieces and cocooned in his warm at the same time, her mind deliciously blank. His hips ground against hers once, twice more, and then he shuddered. Her limp legs dropped, wobbly feet barely finding the ground, while his weight still pressed her against the wall and his face stayed buried in her neck, her hair still wrapped around his hand.

Eventually, they managed to untangle themselves. He still held her close, though, his cheek pressed against her hair. She clung to him, eyes closed, and pretended that they could stay like this. That they weren’t on a lonely rooftop high above the city. That they didn’t have to live double, even triple lives. That they could be normal for a little while, just two people in love.

Too soon, Mamoru gently pushed her away. His eyes were swollen, although she was sure he hadn’t cried. Not yet. Her own tears leaked out, trickling down her cheeks. He raised a hand and brushed the drops away, his skin still warm against hers despite the wind that was picking up.

“You have classes tomorrow?” This was their other routine. Talk about the days ahead, plan so that they wouldn’t be surprised by an encounter.

Usagi nodded. “Not too early, though. My first doesn’t start until ten. I’m going to meet the girls at Crown for lunch.”

“I have a shift tomorrow at the hospital. But I could get away for lunch. Motoki’s manager at Crown tomorrow.”

She tried to smile. “That’s convenient.” Taking a deep breath, she continued, “On Saturday, I’m going shopping with Rei and Makoto. We’ll be at the mall most of the day.”

His answering smile was a smirk. “You know, there are some books I’ve been wanting to buy. Maybe I’ll see you there.”

Her heart lightened a little, even though she knew they’d have to pretend when they saw each other again. At least there would be something in the next couple days to look forward to, even if it was just seeing his face. Even if they couldn’t really be together.

She took a deep breath. “I guess I should transform and head back. Luna will be wondering if something went wrong if I’m gone much longer.”

Mamoru sighed, his chin dropping toward his chest for a moment. “I know. I love you, Usako. Please remember that.”

Hand clasped over her broach, she gave him a watery smile. “I love you, too. We’re gonna be fine.”

With that she transformed. By the time the ribbons and lights died down around her, he was gone. She ran to the edge of the rooftop, in the direction of his apartment, and watched the caped figure jumping from building to building away from her.


End file.
